


[Cover] Mithril

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Podfic Cover Art [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for Rhea314's podfic based on their “Mithril”.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Podfic Cover Art [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Cover] Mithril

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mithril by Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334688) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 




End file.
